Salt-Water & Thunderstorms
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: A sudden thunderstorm rages outside and Jade hears a crash of thunder from far-away and is instantly reminded of when she, accidentally, killed her own grandfather when her rifle backfired on her. When Dave comes to the rescue, what'll happen? (AU/Sadstuck/NO SBURB!)


Dave/Jade one shot again. Sorry. I know that I do this a lot, but it's an impulse reaction. I just gotta do it. Um... Sad-stuck, AU, no SBURB.

* * *

_**Crack.**_

"No!" Came a shaky voice.

**_Click._**

"Stop it!" You realize it's your own.

_**Aim.**_

"Please..." Came a pleading sob.

**_BLAOW!_**

You throw your pillows around your ears to block out the echo of the deafening sound of your worst memory. When your rifle backfired and you killed your own grandfather.

You shake violently as you curl up underneath the lime green covers of your queen size bed. A far-off sound of a thunderclap booms, reminding you of that day, and your bedroom door squeaks open.

"Harley?" Calls a smooth voice, laced with worry and precaution, that would normally make you swoon, but right now, makes you want to cry in sorrow for yourself.

You curl up into a ball of lime green and tear stains, trying to not show your face to the one and only person you trusted with that memory, scared of what everyone else would say.

Footsteps echo throughout your room, and the owner of the steps lay on the side of the bed that you opposite.

"Did you have that nightmare again?" The voice softly mentions, making you shudder with a sudden breeze of cold wind and horrid memories flooding in. Apparently noticing the shudder, the voice sighs and says to you, "Sorry..."

You remain silent.

"Look..." The voice starts again. "It's okay, Harley. We're here for you," The tone of the voice softens to the point where you want to cry again. "I'm here for you."

You relax, poking your head out from under the covers enough to see your teary lime eyes. "I know, Dave...I know."

His firm hand ruffles the top of your head, messing up your already recklessly-handled hair.

"Stop it~..." You whine in an effort to get you two laughing, but...you fail ever so much.

Dave untangles you from the warm sheets, making you shiver despite the body heat that Dave's transmitting to you as he hugs you.

"Jade." Tears prick at the edges of your eyes. He never called you by your first name...until now. He brushes away the escape tear with his thumb.

"Don't cry any more."

You pry yourself away from the cozy teen's chest, sitting up straight. "I know. I don't want to cry anymore. I want to be free of that memory." A too-close-for-comfort, deafening sound of a thunderclap sounds, making you jump onto Dave, clinging to his shirt tightly.

"Whoa, Harley." He seems surprised at the action you took as the sound echoed inside your skull.

You shake even more violently than before, silencing the red-clad teen. After a minute of stormy weather, he embraces you tightly.

10 minutes later, Dave strikes up a conversation awkwardly.

"Hey, Harley?" His normal cool expression fades into non-existence as his voice breaks up.

"Yea~?" You hum. You've stopped crying and shaking just minutes earlier, and you don't even hear the pounding of the rain just outside on your stained glass windows over the beating of Dave's heart, which beats faster at that exact moment.

"I have to tell you something." You admit. You are slower than others, but Rose Lalonde, your BFF, said that when John asked her out, he acted totally different than he normally acted. So, in turn, you knew what was coming next.

"M'kay..." You whisper in your country accent, despite that you knew what was going on. You just wanted to play dumb for once, instead of ACTUALLY being dumbfounded.

Dave holds you close, hesitating as he looks down at you. He pauses again, making you get impatient with this slowness, not meaning to sound rude or anything. Just then, lighting crackles across the darkened sky, lighting the unlit room for a few seconds.

The quick flash of light is just enough to make Dave's shades become translucent.

Bright ruby red eyes stare down at you with care and affection. You stare up at him, the same expression radiating off of your face as his eyes did, ignoring the raging thunderstorm outside the walls of your 4 bedroom brick house.

He leans in, and you close your eyes. His lips brush yours lightly and you feel an electrical signal dance through your body, telling your brain,

_"He's the one for you, Jade."_

You complete the awaiting transaction, kissing your crush head-on.

* * *

You widen your ruby red eyes in surprise. This narcoleptic, clumsy beauty...

Actually likes you BACK?

You relax into the kiss you intended to take control of and notices something very odd for a split second. Without acknowledging the thought as it was pushed into the depths of your mind, he vaguely thought,

_'Her lips taste like salt-water.'_

* * *

FFFFFFFF- Good lord, I hate doing angst! Why are you guys even reading ANGST?


End file.
